


saving the world, and other stressful things

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [6]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Power (EXO Music Video), Gen, Microfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: War is coming, and they all have to be prepared.





	saving the world, and other stressful things

Sehun cuts through the space before him, sending sharp knives of wind that slice through the foliage between them.

Kyungsoo slams his foot into the ground, effectively stopping the forward assault and driving the earth up in a deep hill with such thickness that withstands Sehun's attack. It also blocks one another from view. Sehun expects another attack from the ground.

Death rains down from above.

Kyungsoo runs up the earthen shield and leaps over the crest, throwing his weight and momentum behind a fist that drives into the spot Sehun stands with such force nearby trees shake loose of their roots.

He knows he's not missed.

"You're not actually supposed to kill him, you know." Jongin releases Sehun's hand. Smoke from his teleportation dissipates with the dirt and debris in the air.

"He has to learn to not hold back."

"He can't learn that when he's dead or maimed."

"Well, _I'm sorry_ , Jongin, but we can't afford to hold his hand through the end of this world! Three of us have already died; these fucking things," he pulls an orb out of the air, glowing with its own light, "are beacons of destruction. If he's caught up by himself or, say, just with you, he isn't going to stand a chance." Jongin's ears flush pink. Sehun grabs him again, although it's a useless gesture with someone who can move any distance through space on a whim.

Kyungsoo brushes the grass clinging to his knuckles away. His right hand shakes, quaking with nerves, and he closes his other hand around it.

"Kyungsoo.”

He sighs, relaxing against his will and flaring temper. Yixing is beside him and fanning away dark smoke, brought by Jongin along with Joonmyun, their unofficial leader. Whenever things get heated, the mediators are called, and they talk it out.

“We understand your frustration and anger,” Joonmyun says. “Guilt, too. We aren't where we want to be, with the people we want and care for. That's all gone, and we can't do anything about it. Here and now, we can prepare to defend _this_ place and _these_ people and spare them from suffering.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo mutters. He plays with the orb in his hands. It's a familiar weight, a reassuring presence like a fickle friend who will never let him down.

“We need to be patient—”

“I _know_.” The orb disappears in his fist. He's not usually so reckless. Yixing takes his hands, loosening his fingers, and he relaxes again. Lately, he's been moody and on edge, and he's taken it out on his comrades.

Sehun's had it the worst, as youngest, the least experienced, and second whiniest, after Jongdae. He tries his hardest, but his hardest isn't enough, yet. It's not a matter of strength but rather of will, which he should have, somewhere deep inside him, or his powers would never have manifested.

He conjures a strong wind that lifts him off the ground and throws torn grass from their brawl into the air. “Kyungsoo. Let's try again.”

Joonmyun wears a smile like a weary, proud father seeing his child to war and and backs away a few steps with Yixing and Jongin. “Like your life depends on it, Sehun. 

“Because some day it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **MAMA powers**.


End file.
